thestoneagefandomcom-20200213-history
Regular John
Regular John is a track from the album Queens Of The Stone Age. Joshua Homme has stated that he thinks this is the band's best song, but he also has stated that his favorite song of his own changes time and time again, so it could have just been a phase, like puberty. Versions Regular John This is the original album version. The track is four minutes and thirty-five seconds long and opens the album it's on. It starts with a single guitar repeating a single note before the drums enter and another guitar comes it, adding onto the note. (The intro is similar to the intro to "Sick, Sick, Sick".) The verses are made up of Josh singing quietly over the main riff, with each line separated by a quick add-on to the main riff. The choruses has a new riff with fills played underneath, with Josh talking about opening up shit. There's a short break after each chorus in which only the drums play and the guitars let their notes ring out before going back into the main riff. The song breaks down into a short and quiet jam during the bridge, only to come back to the powering main riff. Regular John (Over The Years And Through The Woods) This is the version from the live album Over The Years And Through The Woods. It's five minutes and twenty-five seconds long. It starts with Troy playing the main lead riff quietly and slowly until Josh jumps in with the main rhythm riff. The song itself is quite the same, except the post-choruses are extended a tad, the bridge is really extended with a Troy Vs. Josh volume-Pedal-Off, Josh sings the lyrics lower than the album version, and, with most QOTSA songs live, it's preformed faster than the album version. Regular John (Live In Amsterdam) This version was included on the 2 disk tour edition of Era Vulgaris. At eleven minutes, this is the longest official live release from Queens Of The Stone Age. Josh starts off by saying "Somehow, I think this is our best song." The bridge is extremely extended from the album version in standard QOTSA style: jamming a riff together, letting Josh do a solo with no one else playing, jump back in with even more power than before, then continue the rest of the song. Regular John (Live) This version is on the second disk of the special edition of Lullabies To Paralyze. At almost ten minutes, this follows the same pattern as the Era Vulgaris tour version, but features the Lullabies line-up. Live The song is usually extremely extended live, forming the perfect jamming landscape. Other than that though, it stays true to the regular album version apart from being sped up and having Josh sing the lyrics lower. Lyrics Who are you girl? Who are you boy? Bet I know what you're up to Can I come along Your home number's on the wall I just had to call, had to I'm not the only one Who will run with a knife Open up your eyes Open up your room Open up your arms One six two seven eight Two six three seven eight nine Where's your daddy now I heard he ran away Who are you girl? Cause I'm so bored with myself Anyway Any time and any place I'll just hang around Open up your eyes Open up your room Open up your arms One six two seven eight Two six three seven eight nine Open up your eyes Open up your room Open up your arms Open up your door Open up your eyes Open up your room Category:QOTSA Songs Category:Self-titled album songs